The present application relates to industrial assets and more particularly to systems and/or techniques for developing a health profile of an industrial asset. The systems and/or techniques find particular application to industrial assets of a power system, such as transformers, but may also find applicability in non-power related industries where it may be useful to analyze data pertaining to an industrial asset to develop a health profile which describes a condition of the asset, describes actions that may be performed to mitigate the likelihood or impact of an event occurring (e.g., such as an outage or fire), and/or describes the impact of such an event, for example.
A power system comprises an abundance of industrial assets, such as a network of equipment comprising electrical equipment and non-electrical equipment used to supply, transmit, and/or use electrical power. Electrical equipment of such a system include, among other things, turbines, transformers, circuit breakers, capacitors, voltage regulators, batteries, and power lines, for example. Non-electrical equipment of such a system may include, among other things, storage cabinets, poles, and transmission towers, for example. Often, such equipment is designed to last decades, and the degradation or failure of such equipment may result in the loss of power to consumers, may cause cascading or increased damages to operational systems or the surrounding environment, and/or may result in fines being levied against a utility provider. Accordingly, preemptive maintenance may be desirable to mitigate a risk of failure and/or to mitigate associated impacts, such as on industrial operations or business objectives, particularly in aging equipment.